


Forever Waiting

by Reiwyn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Prom, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiwyn/pseuds/Reiwyn
Summary: Rick has been in love with Daryl for what felt like forever. Tonight is the last school dance and the night Rick’s finally going to tell him how he feels.WARNING: Mentions of Non-Con





	Forever Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from just wrote it up in a day and had it sitting there for a month until I thought what the hell.

“Rick. I need ya advice.. Shane’s asked me ta the dance but I’d always thought that... well, I don’t know what I thought.. maybe that things would be different.. it’s just.. the last night of school forever ya know?..... Look, I know ya probably busy gettin’ ready for ya own dance so I won’ keep ya.. just was hopin’ ta hear ya voice.. I mean get some advice!.. Shit...”

Rick listened to the voice message five times never registering anything passed ‘Shane asked me to the dance’. He stayed sitting on the edge of the bed where he’d collapsed in shock the first time. Daryl was going to prom with Shane?

Rick looked down at his half put on tux unsure what to do. He’d been planning this for months and now Shane had ruined it. Rick growl throwing his phone across the room in a fit of anger. He’d been such an idiot! 

Daryl had been his best friend all their lives, even after Rick had been forced to move for his mum’s work four and a half years ago. They talked every day and Rick hadn’t seen Daryl in years but it didn’t stop the love from growing. That’s why Rick had been planning for this night for months. Rick was going to surprise Daryl and take him to the dance where he’d finally tell him how he felt. The only one Rick had told was Shane after the man had wheezled it out of him. Shane had sounded excited for him, going so far as to promise to keep other people from asking the teen. Not that Rick had wanted that.

Rick shook his head, he should’ve seen this coming. The only person Shane cared about was Shane. 

Unsure what to do with this new information Rick continued to get ready on auto pilot. Grabbing the keys to his charger on the way out he paused staring down at the table, an idea was forming. Once in the car Rick sat there key in the ignition still undecided if he should go threw with this new plan. Daryl would probably be angry and never speak to him again but.. Rick stared at the clock on the dash board, Shane would have picked him up by now.

What choice did he have? It was this or remain silent and pine after his best friend for the rest of his life. With determination Rick started the ignition heading towards the house Daryl shared with his older brother Merle. 

Rick parked outside taking a deep breath before getting out. Walking up to the front porch he was hit with memories, the place hadn’t changed a bit. Well, except for the triumph leaning on its stand next to the house. The last time he’d seen it Daryl had been restoring it, but now it was.... beautiful. 

Rick was surprised Daryl had left it with how much he’d talked his ear off about his dream to drive it to prom. Rick had joked his date would get jealous but Daryl had told him he’d most likely go alone. Rick figured that’s when the seed was planted. 

Running a loving hand over the handle bars Rick jumped when a voice came from next to him. “He ain’t here. Got picked up in some flash limo by some jock.” Rick looked up at Merle glaring back curiously. 

“I know.”

Merle frowned. “Then why ya here?”

“Just wanted to drop this off.” Rick held out a folded piece of paper with Daryl’s name on it. 

Merle looked at him incredulous before growling. “Uh uh. Ya ain’t leavin’ that shit here for him ta find later like some chicken shit. Ya wan’ ‘im ta get it ya gotta go give it ta ‘im yerself.” 

“It’s not... I’m not..” Rick sighed. “I just don’t wanna ruin the night for him.”

Merle snorted. “Then ya as big a moron as me brotha.” Rick frowned opening his mouth to defend Daryl but Merle raised his hand cutting him off. “He’s been all mopey since that dickhead asked him. I think it’s cause ya didn’t.” Merle pointed an accusing finger at Rick who stared back confused.

“But, I was going to surprise him.” Rick muttered feeling like it was an excuse.

“Well, seems ta me like ya got some place ta be.” Merle crossed his arms leaning against the banister. 

Rick turned to head back to the charger but stopped shooting a considering look at the triumph. “Could I take that?” 

Merle huffed. “Daryl would kill me if I let anyone ride his baby.” Rick felt his shoulders slump. “Figure ya not anyone though.” Rick looked back hopeful but Merle held up a finger. “One condition.”

“What? Anything.” 

“Ya gotta leave tha’ pretty thang here n’ let me drive it ova the weekend. Think of it as collateral.” 

Rick didn’t need to think about it. “Done.” Grabbing what he’d need while Merle got the keys, Rick considered the letter before tucking it into the inside jacket pocket. 

Catching the keys Merle threw at his head with a grin, remembering another Dixon doing something similar the first time they fought, though instead of keys it was a line of dead squirrels. He threw his own back without even a backwards glance.

Merle eyed him causiosly as Rick straddled the bike. “Ya know how ta drive the thang, right?”

“Been taking lessons. With as much as Daryl goes on about it thought it’d be a good idea.”

“He’s always whinin’ about ya ta me. Prefer hearin’ about the bike ova gushin’ about Rick goin’ fer his police exam n’ shit.” Rick grinned, Daryl talk’s about him? Rick started the bike, chuckling as he heard Merle grumble about his baby brotha likin’ a fuckin’ coppa. 

————-

Pulling up to the high school Rick started feeling nauseous and second guessing his decisions. What if Daryl was happy with Shane and Rick showing up ruined that? What if Daryl gets angry Rick borrowed his bike?

Shit, this was a bad idea. Rick started to turn the bike around when he caught sight of a lone figure sitting on the curb outside the entryway to the gym, shoulders slumped forward. Pushing away his anxiety Rick parked the triumph noting the lone figures head shoot up in surprise at the familiar sound.

“Rick?!”

Swallowing against his suddenly dry mouth Rick took in what his best friend was wearing feeling a spark of desire rush through him. Daryl wore midnight blue suit pants and a white dress shirt with the top three buttons undone. His hair, longer then when Rick had last seen him, cascaded messily around his face like he didn’t give a fuck but it looked damn sexy anyway. Rick internally shook his head, of course the idiot forwent a blazer and tie even though the air around them was chilly.

He walked over to a gapping Daryl offering a timid smile extending his hand. “Hey, watch you doing out here?”

“What the fuck are you doin’ here?!” 

Rick shifted nervously when Daryl ignored his hand to stare up at him, astonished. Carding a hand threw his hair before placing them in his pockets Rick looked down at the ground in front of him. “Going to the dance?” It came out sounding more like a question then an answer.

“But, what about yours?” 

Rick shrugged kicking at a stone on the ground. “All the people I care about are here.” He mumbled.

In the next moment he was enveloped in strong arms. “I’ve missed you, so much.” Daryl whispered low enough if Rick hadn’t been so close he would’ve missed it.

“Missed you more.” He whispered back wrapping his own arms around Daryl to pull him closer. Daryl’s laugh was rough with emotion as he pulled away and rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Why didn’ ya tell me ya asshole?” Rick grunted as Daryl punched him none to gently in the arm. 

“Wouldn’t be a surprise.” Rick looked over at the doors he could hear the music coming from. “So um.. you n’ Shane, huh?” Rick instantly wanted to hit himself watching helplessly as a dark shadow fell over Daryl’s face.

“Don’ wanna talk about that asshole.” 

“Ok.” Rick quickly answered offering his arm. “Shall we?”

Daryl arched an eyebrow at the offered arm but looped it with his own all the same. “Do ya have a ticket?”

“Yep.”

Rick was relieved when this caused a smile to break out on Daryl’s face. “Then what’re we waitin’ for?”

“You to lead the way, genius.” His comment was rewarded with a slap to the back of the head with Daryl’s free hand but didn’t mind as Daryl pulled him along excitedly.

“Can’t believe ya actually here. Glen, Mags n’ Carol are gonna flip!” Daryl paused for a second looking at him. “Did they know?”

Rick shook his head. “No.” 

As the boys entered the gym they both had to stop in shock. Fairy lights had been hung from everywhere making the entire room look like they were in the stars and smoke on the ground was the clouds. 

“You mentioned Carol was in charge of decorations?” Rick asked in awe, Daryl nodded just as amazed.

“You boys want a photo together?” A lady Rick didn’t recognise asked them from the couples photo booth.

“Nah, we’re goo-“

“Yes! That’d be great!” Rick spoke over Daryl earning a confused look from his best friend. “Mom insisted I get at least one photo of us together.” He lied watching Daryl bite his thumb eying the booth warily. “Come on. Please, Daryl.” Rick made sure to use the puppy eyes as he begged knowing Daryl could never say no to him like that.

Daryl took one looked at him before quickly diverting his gaze with a groan. “Fine.”

They stepped in front of the camera and Daryl slung an arm around Rick’s shoulders smirking at the camera. Rick curled his own around Daryl’s hip tugging the teen closer unable to take his eyes of his best friend’s lips. The flash brought Rick out of his trance and he gestured for one more.

“Wha-“ Daryl turned to ask him as Rick leaned in to kiss his cheek, instead their lips connected and Rick was in nirvana. He’d fantasised about those lips for years yet still had never imagined them so soft.

Daryl unconsciously leaned into him seeking more contact causing Rick to smile into the kiss before the flash had the other teen jump backwards. Rick slowly opened his eyes to meet the shocked, and was that hopeful, beautiful blue eyes that haunted his dreams. 

“Rick?!” The excited scream had Rick turning with his arms out before even registering doing so. Not a second later his arms were filled with one energetic brunette.

“Maggie, been awhile.” She punched him in the shoulder playfully and Rick wondered if everyone had a secret love for beating him up all a sudden.

“You big jerk! Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Maggie grumbled releasing him so Glen could offer his own back slap. 

“Wanted to surprise Daryl.” Raising a hand. “And before you ask I don’t trust blubber mouth over here.” Rick gestures at Glen receiving an outraged, hey!

“Oh! that reminds me!” Maggie turned to Daryl. “Carol’s been looking for you, think she needs your help with some decoration malfunction.” 

“Wha’ the fuckin’ hell would I know about that shit?” Rick shot a glance at his best friend who was currently giving him a strange look.

Maggie rolled her eyes. “I don’t know. Just go find her and you’ll get your answer.”

Daryl hesitated for a moment before stomping away with a huff. “Right, now that’s taken care of.” Maggie turned her laser focus on Rick who couldn’t hold back a gulp. “Please tell me your here because your finally going to tell him.” It wasn’t really a question but Rick twitched nervously.

“Tell him what?” Rick played dumb earning himself the stink eye. Maggie crossed her arms and Rick sighed. “How’d you know?”

“Please, you’ve been gone on him since he threw squirrels at your head.” 

“It’s true.” Glen supplied, backing up his girlfriend. 

“And you still haven’t answered the question.” Maggie pushed. 

“That was the original plan before Shane..” Rick trailed off at Maggie’s pissed look. “What? What am I missing?”

Maggie shook her head with a frown. “After. Keep going.”

Rick eyed her suspiciously. “Maggie, tell me. I need to know what’s going on. Daryl was out sitting on the curb when I got here and refuses to tell me what happened.”

Maggie looked in the direction Daryl had vanished worriedly. “I should’ve known something wasn’t right when the asshole insisted he and Daryl find their own way to prom, but just assumed Daryl wanted to take the bike. You know how much he loves that damn thing.” Rick nodded watching Maggie take a shaky breath to hold back her anger. “Not sure about what exactly happened, but Shane came in boasting about deflowering the redneck and then joined his ‘Date’, Lori.”

“We couldn’t get Daryl to come in. He was just sitting there lost in space.” Glen continued when Maggie had to stop to control herself.

“Wait.” Rick lifted a hand to stop them. “Are you telling me Shane forced him?!” Glen nodded, hugging Maggie as she shook. “I’m going to kill that mother fucker!” Clenching his trembling hands into fists Rick started searching the crowd for Shane. “Stealing my date from me is one thing, but then raping him! I swear when I get my hands on the fucker I’ll-“

“Date?” Rick froze at Daryl’s quiet voice behind him. “Rick, wha?”

Slowly turning to look at a clearly confused Daryl, Rick felt his anger leave him. Daryl was biting his thumb again staring at him unsure. Rick looked down at the ground gathering his nerves before meeting blue eyes once more. “I told Shane I was planning to ask you to prom and he convinced me that surprising you would be better. Fucker even promised to make sure no one would ask you.” Daryl frowned and Rick rushed to continue. “I told him no, just to tell me if you got a date before hand.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Maggie asked accusingly.

“I didn’t even mean to tell him, prick tricked me into it.” Rick defended himself. Feeling upset by his friends mistrust, Rick crossing his arms. 

“Besides, Glen can’t keep a secret for shit.” Despite the tense situation Rick found himself smiling at Carol as she joined them, pulling Rick into a tight hug.

“Hey!” Glen protested, but Carol waved him off.

“How long do we have you before you need to be back?” 

“Um.. a few days?” Rick didn’t mean for it to come out sounding like a question but didn’t know how much to tell them.

Carol nodded, giving him a sad smile before realisation flashed over her face. “Oh! How did the exam go?” 

Rick schooled his face into a forlorn expression. “Uh, alright I guess.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw the others expressions turn guilty. “Got the highest marks of the class atleast.” There was a confused silence and Rick couldn’t hold back a chuckle. “I aced it guys.” As the closest Carol punched him in the arm and Rick winched. “Ow. Ok, new rule no more punching Rick tonight.” He pouted.

“But, I haven’t got to punch Rick yet.” Glen protested. Rick sighed and offered his shoulder for the teen to punch lightly.

“Weak!” Daryl huffed, punching Rick’s unguarded shoulder.

“Caroolll, Daryl’s hitting me!” Rick whined.

“Oh, Pookie. I know your frustrated, but don’t take it out on poor Ricky.” Daryl pulled a page out of Rick’s book and pouted causing the teen to stop breathing as he was drawn to Daryl’s bottom lip. “So did I hear right? Shane knew you were coming to ask Daryl to the prom and planned it so he’d be the one taking him?” 

“Uh... yeah.” Rick replied distractedly. 

“So this is a date?” Daryl’s question drew Rick back to the present and he flushed.

“Only if you want it to be.” The group grew silent awaiting Daryl’s answer and Rick felt his heart speed up anxiously. 

“Rick?” Fuck, Lori had bad timing. Releasing a disappointed sigh, Rick stuck on a fake smile turning to greet her.

“Lori, how are you?” He accepted her hug feeling uncomfortable the longer it was drawn out. 

“You should’ve told me you were coming, we could’ve come together!” She pulled back but left a hand on his arm, no one missing how she slipped between Daryl and Rick effectively blocking him from view.

“Uh, sorry?” Rick answered confused.

“Oh well, it’s done now. Dance with me?” Lori started tugging him away from his friends but Maggie stepped infront of her.

“Actually, we were just in the middle of something when you interrupted. Why don’t you go find Shane. You know your ‘Date’.” Lori’s sweet look turned sour as she glared at Maggie.

“I’m sure it can wait one dance.”

“It really can’t.” Carol moved to Maggie’s side.

“Well, what do we have here? Back for more Dixon?” Rick saw Daryl tense out of the corner of his eye, looking down at the floor in shame. Pulling his arm free from Lori’s vice grip Rick turned to face Shane who took a surprised step back.

“What surprised to see me?” Rick growled.

“Nah, just coming to retrieve my date.” 

“Shane.” Lori warned, clearly annoyed.

Shane’s eyes darted to her and then the hand she’d placed back on Rick’s arm. Face growing angry he took a step closing the distance between them. “You got something you wanna say to me, Rick?” He said his name tauntingly.

Rick clenched his teeth trying to remain calm. “Yeah, fuck off before I-“

“Before you what? Intimidate me with your glare?” Shane mocked getting up in his face, expression morphing into a smirk. “I get it, man. Don’t have a date so your trying to steal mine, but I’m a generous guy. Dixon’s recently available, though I’d watch yourself if I were you. Guy’s gettin’ a bit of a reputation, if you know what I mean.”

That’s fucking it! Rick saw red, launching forward to punch Shane square in the face sending him sprawling on the floor. “You don’t fuckin’ touch, look or speak to him again. Understand?” Shane glared up at Rick whipping blood on his shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?” Rick took a step forward standing over Shane intimidatingly while placing a hand behind his ear.

“Yeah, yeah. I fuckin’ get it.” Shane spat.

“And you.” Rick turned to Lori trusting his friends to have his back against Shane.

“Yes, Rick?” Lori asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Rick wrenched his arm free with a shake of his head. “You caused all this shit because you wanted me and Shane?” Lori looked affronted at the allegation but Rick held up his hand to stop her from answering. “No, actually. I don’t wanna hear your lies. I don’t like you like that Lori. Hell, after this I don’t like you at all!” 

Lori frowned, placing hands on her hips. “Rick, you don’t mean tha-“

“And before you get more brilliant ideas, I’m gay.” He held Lori’s gaze making sure she got it before dismissing her to turn back to his friends, hearing a huff as Lori stormed away. Rick eyed Shane warily as the teen regained his footing and followed after Lori before relaxing. 

“That was awesome!” Glen exclaimed, extending his fist for Rick to bump. Rick hissed as his hand protested at the treatment, clutching it to his chest.

“Boys.” Carol tutted, but gently took Rick’s hand examining it with a fond smile.

“Yeah, about time someone put that bitch in her place.” Maggie cheerfully clapping Rick on the back.

They were all grinning except for Daryl who had an unreadable look on his face. “Daryl?”

The others turned to the silent teen curiously. “Is his hand gonna be alright?” Daryl asked Carol, waiting for her nodded before addressing Rick. “Wanna dance?”

Blinking in surprise, Rick didn’t realise he was staring until Maggie gave him a shove. “S-sure.” He stuttered, stumbling forward to offer his hand. Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick’s clumsiness but accept, allowing him to lead them onto the dance floor. 

The song changed into a slow one as they found a free place on the crowded dance floor and Rick’s heart skipped a beat. Daryl rolled his eyes again at Rick’s uncertainty and pulled him closer wrapping his arm’s around his neck. Rick buried his head in Daryl’s shoulder feeling the tension ease from him as they started to sway and the music washed over them.

“Your in my veins and I cannot get you out.” He found himself singing along with the song quietly, feeling Daryl shiver. “Your all I taste at night inside my mouth. You run away cause I am not what you found. Your in my veins an-“ 

Daryl interrupted his unintentional serenade shaking his shoulder to get Rick to look at him. Rick noticed the other was blushing but followed his gaze when Daryl glared at his staring. Glen and Maggie had joined them on the dance floor but Rick knew this wasn’t what had drawn Daryl’s attention as he spotted Carol slow dancing with Tyreese. The former gave Rick a nod in greeting while Carol glared at a grinning Daryl in silent warning.

“I didn’t know Carol liked Ty.” Rick murmured into Daryl’s ear feeling pleasure when it caused Daryl to shiver again.

“He’s been chasin’ after her like a lovesick puppy for months now.”

Rick pulled back to looking at Daryl in astonishment. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Daryl shrugged looking back over at the couple. “She swore me ta secrecy.”

“But, we tell each other everything.” Rick said, feeling hurt Daryl had hide something from him.

“What, like comin’ ta prom?” Daryl huffed and Rick drew back further so he could look at his best friend properly. 

“Daryl, I-“

“I can look after myself, ok? I don’ need ya ta defend me like some pussy.” Rick tilted his head so Daryl would meet his eyes before responding.

“Daryl, it’s not like that. I know you can look after yourself, it’s just that I..” Rick paused taking a deep breath while building up his courage. “I lo-“

At that moment the song changed muffling Rick’s words as they were pulled apart by the surging crowd. They managed to stay close together as the others joined them dancing in a tight circle to the new beat. Rick was disappointed at the missed opportunity but also relieved unsure what he’d do if Daryl rejected him.

Rick wasn’t sure how long they danced for but eventually he saw Daryl starting to tire and leant in to yell into his best friend’s ear. “You ready to go?” Daryl nodded and Rick gestured to their friends their intention. Everyone yelled their displeasure but followed them off the dance floor so they could say their goodbyes.

“You must promise to spend time with all of us and not just Daryl while your here.” Carol demanded while Maggie hugged him tightly.

“I promise.” Rick laughed.

Carol eyed him until she was satisfied he was telling the truth, accepting her own hug. The girls swapped positions with the boys enveloping Daryl in a joined bear hug while Rick shook Tyreese’ hand. Glen ignored the hand extended to him pulling Rick into his own hug so he could whisper in his ear.

“This is your chance, don’t fuck it up.” 

“No promises.” Rick laughed nervously.

“You two done? I’d like ta get home sometime this year.” Daryl snarked.

Glen let Rick go giving Daryl an innocent look. “He’s all yours.” 

Rick followed Daryl out searching his pocket for the keys to the triumph. “Here.”

Daryl accepted them eying Rick as he pulled out his phone. “What are ya doin’?”

“Calling a taxi.” Daryl sighed snatching the phone out of his hands while shoving him towards the bike.

“Stop bein’ a fuckin’ moron.” Rick stood next to the bike while Daryl pocketed his phone.

“You sure?”

“Rick, just get on the fuckin’ bike.” Daryl climbed on stroking a loving hand over the gas tank. For the first time Rick found himself jealous of a inanimate object, imagining those strong hands running over his chest and powerful thighs wrapped around his hips.

Rick jumped out of his fantasy as fingers clicked in front of his face directing his eyes from the toned thighs. Daryl raised an eyebrow scooting forward a bit to make more room. Rick bit his lip nervously but climbed on making sure to keep some distance between them.

“Address?” Daryl asked and Rick barely took notice of his own answer focused on the issue of where to put his hands. He quickly diverted his gaze from his best friends ass when Daryl turned to look over his shoulder. “Seriously?”

“What?” Rick squirmed silently hoping his best friend hadn’t caught him staring.

“You were gonna get a taxi when ya stayin’ next ta where I live?”

Rick shrugged. “I didn’t want you going out of your way.”

“Yeah, ‘cause an extra what 10-15 minutes is really pushin’ ya luck.” Daryl shook his head reaching back to grab Rick’s arms and place them around his own waist. Rick thought he heard something about being a big baby before the bike roared to life beneath them and Daryl took off making Rick reflexively tighten his grip. Rick bit his tongue hard to stifle a moan when a bump caused his crutch to slip forward, rubbing against Daryl’s ass. He felt the teen tense but didn’t say anything making Rick wish he could bury his head in Daryl’s neck and kiss along it till he was relaxed again. Thanking whoever was watching over him when they arrived at his stop Rick climbed off the bike like he’d caught fire. 

“I thought this place was for sale.” Daryl commented looking around the small house surrounded by woods.

“I’m just renting it for the weekend.” Daryl nodded and they fell into a uncomfortable silence. Come on, Rick. Its now or never.

“Well, I should-“

“Did you want to come in? I have beer.” Rick blurted out over Daryl’s goodnight speech. He felt his best friends eyes on him but kept his own directed out into the dark woods.

“Uh, sure. Why not? Seein’ as I came outta me way n’ all.” Rick slumped in relief hearing Daryl turn off the bike and follow him up the porch steps. Entering the house Rick quickly turned on some lights illuminating the sparsely furnished lounge room and kitchen.

“Make yourself at home.” He gestured awkwardly rushing to go retrieve two beers. What was wrong with him? This was his best friend they never got awkward with each other. “So, do the others have a after party their planning on going to?” Rick yelled over his shoulder to fill the silence.

“Nah, both got couples thing planned.” 

“Oh, that must get annoying.” Rick reentered the room handing over a beer and clinking bottles. “To finally being back together after years apart.” 

“Cheers.” Daryl took a sip thinking before answering his question. “I don’ mind. Just happy that their happy, ya know?” Rick nodded picking at the label on his beer watching Daryl out of the corner of his eye as the other looks around the room. “Man, it’s gonna be weird when someone does move in here. Merle’s been bitchin’ my ear off for ages about some asswipe movin’ in n’ bein’ to close.”

“You remember when we were little and used to talk about me moving up here so we could be neighbours and see each other everyday.”

Daryl snorted. “Didn’ stop us from seein’ each other everyday even when ya lived in town.”

Rick grinned. “I remember you’d walk nearly an hour sometimes just to visit me at home when I was sick.”

“Ya mum was awesome. Used ta drive all the way ta my place ta come get me n’ bring me back when she wasn’ workin’. Oh, shit! Forgot ta ask ya how she was even doin’?”

“Great, she said to say hello. Finally got that promotion I’ve been nagging her to go for.”

“Good, she’s been doin’ the other job without gettin’ paid for it for ages.” Daryl took another sip. “Make sure ya say hey for me when ya get back.” Rick tried to hide his winch. “Alright, what’s goin’ on? Every time someone mentions ya leavin’ ya act all weird.”

“Nothing!” Rick rushes to reassure. “Just hate living so far away and not being able to see you everyday is all.” Daryl keeps giving him a suspicious look but nods in agreement. They lapsed into another silence this one not as awkward while finishing off their beer. Rick knew his time was running out but couldn’t seem to raise his courage. 

“You want another one?” Rick asked, quickly springing to his feet when he noticed Daryl had finished his. 

“Nah, I.. uh.. should probably get goin’ ‘fore Merle starts wonderin’ where I am.” Rick turned back to stare as Daryl climbed to his feet setting down his empty bottle on the table. He followed Daryl to the door filled with growing disappointment, plastering on a fake smile when the teen turned to say goodnight.

“Catch up more tomorrow?” Daryl asked hopefully.

“Sure.” Daryl looked uncertain for a moment before pulling Rick into a tight hug. Would he ever get sick of the feeling of this man in his arms? Rick doubted it, his grip tightened and he buried his head in Daryl’s neck to take one last lung full of heavenly scent. Daryl shivered as he stepped back effectively breaking the embrace and Rick shrugged off his jacket offering it over.

“You better put this on it’s pretty chilly out here now.” He huffed, placing it around the teens shoulders himself when Daryl shook his head. “Stop being a stubborn ass and just take it. You can bring it back tomorrow.”

Daryl must have realised this was a battle he couldn’t win, rolling his eyes and putting the jacket on properly. He get on his bike and hesitated making Rick’s heart jump in hope. “Rick. I... uh.. thanks f-for comin’ tonight.” Not waiting for an answer Daryl started the triumph and drove off into the night.

“For you, I’d do anything.” Rick whispered remaining in the same spot until the bikes taillights were swallowed in darkness. Slumping forward and beginning to berate himself for being such a chicken, Rick shut the front door looking around at the barren house. 

Fuck it. Rick ignored everything on his way to the bedroom stripping down to his boxers, burrowing under the blankets to mope. But upon closing his eyes Rick was hit with images of Shane on top of a crying Daryl forcing him to do things that made Rick’s blood run cold. He’d been pushing the thoughts away while in the others presence but now with Daryl’s absence they hit him all at once. Rick rolled onto his side pulling a pillow close to his chest for comfort, praying for sleep to claim him. 

Waking with a start Rick shook his head to clear the sounds of motorcycles and the feeling of Daryl’s body against his own. Shooting a look at the clock Rick groaned, 1:17am he couldn’t have been asleep for more then an hour at most. Burying his head back in the pillow Rick wondered if he could continue the dream where it’d left off-

“Rick! Get ya fuckin’ ass out here now!” Rick froze, was that- “I swear ta god I’ll break this fuckin’ door down n’ beat the lovin’ snot outta ya!” Rolling out of the bed Rick hurried out into the hallway towards the sound of banging, barely remembering to turn on the porch light in his rush. He nearly got a fist in the face opening the door mid Daryl’s banging. 

The long haired teen managed to stop just short of hitting him much to Rick’s relief. Rubbing his eyes against the blinding light on the front porch it took a second for Rick to register the sudden deafening silence. Rick’s mouth nearly dropped open when he caught Daryl staring at his bare chest. “Daryl?” His voice rough from sleep. Daryl’s eyes quickly shot to his own before darting away, face beginning to redden. 

“What the fuck is this?!” Daryl snapped holding up a half crumpled piece of paper. Rick frowned in confusion before it suddenly hit him and instinctively pat himself down. Shit, the letter! He’d completely forgotten about it after finding Daryl on that curb.

Rick winched. “Uh, I can expla-“

“So, what is this?! Ya tell me ya love me then leave without sayin’ goodbye?!” Daryl glared, breathing ragged with his fury.

“Daryl, that was-“

“Don’t Daryl me! Ya can’ just say shit like this then abandon me! It’s not fuckin’ fair Rick! I-“

Rick grabbed the back of Daryl’s head and smashed their lips together effectively cutting off the rant. Daryl tensed and Rick’s heart stopped realising he’d made the wrong decision. Pulling back to apologise he didn’t get far before Daryl surged forward locking their lips back together. Rick gasped as cool hands touched his overheated skin running along his spin and Daryl took advantage thrusting his tongue into his mouth. Fisting his hand in Daryl’s hair Rick used the other to grab the ass that drove him crazy pulling their hips flush.

Daryl groaned into Rick’s mouth causing him to reflexively thrust forward feeling the others growing interest against his own. Daryl shoved him hard causing Rick to trip as his leg caught in the doorway and he landed on the hard wooden floor with a pained grunt. Immediately Daryl joined him straddling his hips and staring down at him as they caught their breaths.

“I wrote that after I got your message.” Rick blurted in explanation. “I-I thought that with Shane taking you to prom you wouldn’t want..” Rick trailed off unable to finish.

Understanding flashed over Daryl’s face and he shook his head, breaking out in a smirk. “Stupid idiot. I’ve been in love with ya from the moment I threw squirrels at ya head and ya squealed like a li’l girl.”

“I did not!” Rick huffed, but couldn’t stop the smile from breaking free.

“Did, too.” Rick could feel Daryl’s smile against his lips when the teen leaned forward for another kiss. Rick gripped Daryl’s jean clad thigh’s sliding them up to grab fists full of that delectable ass.

“Fuck.” Daryl groaned, grinding down hard. Placing one hand on the ground for support Daryl moved the other to trail down Rick’s chest. 

Working his hand under Daryl’s jacket and jeans Rick cursed when he was met with bare skin. “Shit, were you naked when you found that letter?”

“Mhm, and I was thinkin’ about ya.”

Rick’s head thunked back on the floor as he was hit with images of Daryl pleasuring himself to thoughts of him. Shoving his hand further in Daryl’s pants Rick searched with his fingers till he found his lovers entrance still slick with lube.

“Fuck! These off now.” Rick growled tugging at Daryl’s jeans insistently. Daryl chuckled against his neck but stood to strip them off quickly. “Wait.” Rick stopped him as he begun to take his leather jacket off as well. “Keep the jacket on.”

“Kinky fucker.” Daryl smirked down at him but did as asked, eyes pointedly on Rick’s straining boxers. Hurrying to comply Rick shoved them down as far as he could before kicking them off out the door. He bit his lip making grabbing motions with his hands until Daryl laughed and knelt back over him.

Rick took in Daryl for a moment. Daryl was so fucking sexy straddling his thighs, jacket teetering off one bare shoulder. How the fuck did he get so lucky?

Rick spotted something on Daryl’s wrist and grabbed him for a closer look. “I’m going to fucking kill him!” Rick growled tracing the bruises with his lips softly.

Daryl rolled his eyes using the hand to tilt Rick’s eyes up to his face. “Don’ worry about that fucker, got ‘im good in the nads.” He saw Rick’s face and laughed. “Don’ worry, babe. I got plans for you.” He followed this with a firm stroke to Rick’s cock. 

“D-did you bring anymore lube?” Daryl smirked wickedly not answering as he slid his body further down Rick’s legs and licked the precum off the tip.

“Oh, I think we can find somethin’.” Daryl growled, sending shivers through Rick’s body before enveloping the head in warm heat, sucking. Rick’s back bowed off the cold wood floor releasing a groan, twisting fingers into Daryl’s brown locks. 

Daryl teased his mouth lower, taking as much as he could before just as gradually bringing his lips back up to the tip. Rick’s eyes rolled back in his head as a tongue twirled around his head while Daryl’s fist worked his length to cover more saliva over his aching cock. Daryl repeated this a few times never speeding up from his torturous pace.

Rick whimpered. “Daryl, please.”

Releasing the hard, wet flesh with a pop Daryl stalked back up his body like a dangerous feline. “Ya wanna put that big hard dick inside me?” He whispered in Rick’s ear rocking so the cock was sliding along Daryl’s crack. “Force your way into my tight, virgin hole.”

“Fuck, yes.” Rick breathed fingers clawing at Daryl’s hips desperate for whatever the other would give him.

“Want ya ta fill me up with ya cum n’ mark me as yours.”

“Yes! Whatever you want!” Rick would streak naked screaming his claim, anything as long as Daryl would stop teasing and do something.

Daryl bit his earlobe before reaching behind him to line Rick’s cock with his entrance. “Good boy.” Then five years worth of fantasies were coming to life as Daryl eased himself onto Rick’s aching cock, face scrunched into a pained frown. Rick’s breath shuddered at the warm heat engolfing him but pushed the intense pleasure aside to run soothing hands over Daryl’s trembling thighs and back.

“You okay?” 

Daryl bit his lip a determined glint flashing through his eyes forcing his body to take more until Rick bottomed out. Holding onto the stubborn teen’s hips hard enough to bruise Rick stilled all movements so Daryl could adjust. 

“Not... made of.. glass.” Daryl grunted trying to wiggle out of Rick’s hold. 

“I know. I just.. can’t stand the thought of hurting you.” Daryl paused in his struggle to get loose meeting Rick’s eyes, his expression softening at what he saw. 

“You won’t.” Daryl reassured him running hands soothingly up and down his chest. Rick rewarded him with a tentative thrust testing his readiness. Daryl closed his eyes moaning in bliss, nails digging into Rick’s shoulders using them as leverage to guide them into a rhythm.

“God, I missed you so much. Never wanna let you go again.”

Daryl gasped. “Don’t stop.” Rick wasn’t sure if he meant the steady rhythm they had eased into or the confessions, but Rick was happy to do both.

“Think about you everyday, waiting anxiously for you to message me. Everyone pales in comparison to you.” Rick trailed his arms up Daryl’s back pulling him down to whisper in his ear. “I love you, Daryl Dixon.”

Daryl made a strange keening sound tearing himself out of Rick’s loose grasp so he could sit up and force his hips down harder. Rick watched in awe as his lover impaled himself over and over, head thrown back in complete bliss. The skin under the leather jacket glistening with sweat and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Beautiful.” Rick murmured running a hand along the long line of Daryl’s throat and Adam’s apple. 

Daryl’s eyes were heavy with desire when he gazed down on him. “Rick, please. I can’t..”

Not needing to be told twice Rick jerked into a sitting position, keeping Daryl’s hips moving in a bruising pace while tangling fingers into his hair as he forcefully plundered Daryl’s mouth. 

“It’s okay, baby. I got it from here.” 

Rick rolled Daryl onto his back, shoving a table out of the way ignoring the resulting crash near their heads. Daryl made a noise in the back of his throat when his ass came in contact with the cold wooden floor but encouraged Rick to move faster. Rick gave it everything he had, withdrawing almost all the way before driving back inside as hard as he could. Daryl’s head smacked back against the floor as he howled into the still night.

Rick could feel Daryl’s thighs quivering with the strength of his thrusts and would’ve been worried if the teen bellow him wasn’t gasping encouragements. Grabbing one of the trembling legs Rick manoeuvre it higher instantly feeling Daryl’s body clench around his cock tighter.

“Daryl.” Rick tried to warn the other he was close but Daryl trapper him in vice like arms pulling their chests flush so he could feel Daryl’s cock leaking precum over his stomach like a brand.

“Come inside me.” Daryl begged as Rick looked down at him.

“Fuck, Daryl.” Barely holding back coming from those words alone. “You sure?”

Instead of answering Daryl clawed at Rick’s back arching as much as he could to mould their mouths together. Sudden heat on his stomach and Daryl’s body jerking under his own was Rick’s only warning the other was coming before the walls squeezed his cock almost painfully. With one last brutal thrust Rick buried himself deep inside the man he loved releasing years of want as he followed Daryl over the edge.

Coming back to himself slowly Rick’s thoughts were hazy after the earth shattering orgasm. Rick blamed this for how long it took to realise he was crushing the other teen beneath his lax body. With shaky arms Rick started to rise taking his own weight but collapsed back onto Daryl when the other wrapped limbs around him like an octopus.

“Where ya think your goin’, officer?” Daryl forced out between gasps for air.

“No’ an officer, yet.” Rick mumbled into heated skin following the temptation to lick the sweat off the part of Daryl’s neck that was revealed from beneath the leather jacket. Daryl tilted his head back to give him more room and Rick reward him with a light kiss to his fluttering pulse.

“That’s not-“ Daryl gasped as Rick found a sensitive spot and begun sucking on it. “That’s not an answer.” 

Rick pulled back far enough to meet the others gaze unable to help the giddy smile when he took in Daryl’s happy expression. Stealing a quick peck, Daryl threaded fingers in his curls dragging him into a deep languid kiss.

“Bed.” Rick answered when they broke for breath, carefully extracting himself so he could gain his footing. Offering a hand to the pouting teen spread out on the floor like a wet dream. With an insecure frown Daryl accepted the offer but was pulled into an embrace as soon as he was standing.

“Stay?” Rick whispered hopefully in the teens hair. Daryl released a surprised laugh nodding his consent. With quick manoeuvring Rick threw Daryl over his shoulder make a beeline for his bedroom after kicking the outside door closed, thankful they were in a secluded part of the woods and not a public place. Throwing a laughing Daryl down on the unmade bed Rick went about cleaning them both up, after a trip to the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth, before joining him on the bed. Unconsciously they both rolled onto their sides so they could look at the other, hardly believing the other was there.

“Did ya mean it?”

“Mean what?” Rick was confused by Daryl’s sudden hesitance reaching out to run a soothing hand up and down his arm.

“That ya always thinkin’ about me n’ shit.” Daryl looked down at Rick’s chest unable to meet his eyes, but Rick was having none off it, shuffling closer while tilting his head coaxing Daryl to look at him.

“Yeah.” He gently smooths his thumb along Daryl’s jaw. “I feel like I’m on autopilot all the time just waiting until the next moment I’m with you and then I can be alive again.”

Daryl gifted Rick with a breathtaking smile leaning into his touch. “Same.”

“What, no heartfelt reply?” Rick teased faking offence until Daryl punched him in the arm rolling his eyes.

“Asshole.” Rick grinned but bit his lip nervously when a thought hit him. Drawn to the movement Daryl’s pupils dilated as he licked his own lips inching closer.

“I uh... have one more surprise.” Rick mumbled unable to hide the nervous twitch. 

Daryl raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in behaviour. “Not sure I can handle anymore surprises tonight.” Frowning when Rick looked away still gnawing at his lip anxiously.

“I’m not renting the cabin.” Rick blurted.

“Ookay...?”

Rick could hear how confused Daryl was and took a shaky breath before manning up, meeting his gaze. “I own it. Well, my mom owns it and I’m paying her ba-“

He’s cut off by a tongue suddenly down his throat and a enthusiastic body moulding to his own guiding Rick onto his back. Daryl clings to him like a dying man, barely able to maintain the kiss with the smile splitting his face. Finally breaking it when they can’t breath Daryl rest his forehead against Rick’s looking back at him in amazement. “Ya really movin’ back?” Rick nodded unable to hold back his own smile.

“Got accepted into Atlanta Police Academy, bit of a drive but,” Rick shrugged. “I can handle it.”

“Fuck. Your serious!” Daryl yelled waiting long enough for Rick to nod again before immediately launched into another make out session, grinding his already half hard cock into Rick’s thigh.

Rick grabbed at Daryl’s ass whimpering. “Follow.. up question.. will you.. move in.. with me?’’ Rick managed to gasp between breaks in the kiss, Daryl tensed above him and Rick panicked. “I mean, doesn’t have to be right now-“

“Rick, shut up.” Daryl cut him off. “We’ve been pining after the other for five years-“

“Four years, eight months and thirteen days.” Rick corrected automatically.

“Look who’s countin’.” Rick flushed at Daryl’s knowing smirk. “My point is, before I was rudely interrupted, we’ve been pining for long enough n’ have five years worth of pent up sexual frustration to work through.” Rick huffed into the next kiss but responded willingly.

“Soo.. that’s a yes?”

Daryl laughed happily. “Yes. Now, shut up! It’s my turn ta show ya how it’s done.”

Rick rolled his eyes, competitive asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Considered doing a tiny epilogue where they tell the others Rick’s staying but don’t know. What does everyone think?
> 
> Added note: it’s been made aware I didn’t make what happened between Shane and Daryl clear enough and didn’t tag it properly, I apologies.  
> To be clear Shane did NOT rape Daryl and barely touched him before Daryl shoved him away. Shane boasted he ‘deflowered the redneck’ to save face and Daryl was sad when Rick found him cause he missed him. Daryl’s reaction to Shane was more suppressed rage and he didn’t tell anyone what happened because he didn’t care what others thought of him to begin with. That’s also why he wasn’t affected by it because nothing happened. Oh, and I was planning for him to tell his friends what really happened if I made an epilogue. So again apologies for not making this clearer and upsetting people.


End file.
